A LAN transceiver system performing a communication using local area network (LAN) with operation feeling similar to typical handy transceivers is put into practice (Patent Literature 1, for example). In this system, a voice signal is packetized and then transceived (transmitted and received) on the network. By allowing a server, that is a relaying device, to relay the voice signal (voice packets) among terminal devices by transceiving (transmitting and receiving) the voice signal, a voice call among terminal devices is put into practice.
In this system, order of priority has been set to a plural kinds of calling type (communication mode), and when receiving a call from a terminal device, the server decides whether to connect the terminal device to the communication (session) or not in accordance with the calling type.